Dirty Head girlboy (Dramione)
by Dramioneluvr5l
Summary: Lot's 'o' lemons and great scenes
1. Fantasies

Disclaimer: I am not Jk Rowling I am just one of the many fans that adores her,

Hermione woke up cold and shivering, she rose, got dressed and went to the fireplace in the center of the gryffindor common room. Hermione heard footsteps quickly she started to get up as if coming back from the loo, but it was not fast enough she had been caught. Lucky as she was it was only Harry he had heard hermione get up and wanted to check on her, "Are you alright Hermione?" Hermione didn't trust her voice so she just jerked her head one quick jerky nod. "Ok, I'll just leave you to your thought's then." "H-harry?" "Yes Hermione?" "I-I think that I am having fantasies about things that I shouldn't…" "Hermione as flattered as I am I have Gin…" "Not you! Not Ron, No girls but…" "But what?" "What if you hate me after what I tell you?" "Hermione, you are my best girl-friend you could tell me whatever." " I think that I'm in love with Draco…" Silence. Harry's expression went from understanding to anger to sadness to an unreadable emotion. "Harry?" Nothing. "Harry!" "What!" "Say something! Anything!" "What that you're dreaming of dropping your knickers for some rude arrogant son of a…" "Harry!" Hermione and Draco were head girl and boy so Harry often felt left out of things. "Have you told Ron?" "No why in the world would I do that!?" "I don't know, because gryffindor's tell eachother, eevverrythingg." He said that last part in a terrible impression of Pansy Parkinson's voice. Hermione started to laugh and giggle, she also started to feel warm again, leaving on a good note Harry left Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione was so overcome with the shock she had just told her best friend and the guilt she felt for liking Draco and yet all of that would be set aside in just two short days when they would have to be civil with one another and not throw insults or punch each other or anything that could potentially land the other in the hospital wing.

Two days pass like a blur when you are fixated on something, and then she walked into the head girl and boy's dorm. It was huge dressed in all the colors of hogwarts and had a nice loo in the back with the two rooms upstairs sort of like the gryffindor common room but with hints from other common rooms. The loo only had the one shower but that just meant a schedule.

Hermione walked up the stairs and put all her stuff away like how she had it in her old dorm room then she heard a loud thud, and he had arrived.

The moment Hermione was dreading and waiting for she almost hid in her room until "Hello?" Called a voice of velvet "Hi." She replied but her voice was off and shaky. "What? Found a spider?" His insult was pour and horrid, maybe he didn't care. "No I was just about to say I call always using the shower first in the loo every morning." "That's no fair Granger!" "You can't argue I was here first." "Whatever." Hermione was walking down to see Draco, "Need any help?" She questioned. "No, what are you the helpers community?" That stung a bit "No but we are going to need to be civil if we are going to be living together so just…" He was standing a good half a foot taller than her and was standing over her boring into her eyes, "Just..um be, be civil… o-okay?" She finished, voice shaky again. "Suure." He emphasized on the "s" blowing minty fresh breath her way making her want to just lean in and close the gap easily an inch of a gap, but he was pulling away his gaze and putting his stuff away. Hermione was getting close to a mental breakdown, she would not be able to stand this for long.


	2. Headgirlboy shower

"Hurry up Granger! I need to go to a practice!" Hermione was taking her dear sweet time- it had been months now that they knew this is how the schedule worked- if the little weasel needed to shower sooo bad he would have used the one in the boys loo. "Go use the one in the boys loo!" She retorted, "That's it." Malfoy opened the shower door and his back facing her walked into the shower. Hermione shrieked. "Get the hell OUT!" "Oh calm down you can't see me I can't see you it's all good." "This is ridicul-" Hermione turned to grab the shampoo from Draco and saw something that shut her up right away. She yanked the shampoo away and lathered her hair. "Why'd you stop talking mud-blood?" There was a hint of a grin in his tone like he knew exactly why she had stopped mid sentence, "No reason, just needed the shampoo got choked up." It was silent for six seconds and then Hermione could have sworn she heard Draco whispered something along the lines of "I know something you can choke on…" She knew that's most likely what he said because he was laughing to himself now. "What's so funny weasel?" She said with a bite in her tone, "Oh nothing, just that there's something I can make you choke on!" He laughed the last part of the sentence out. That was it Hermione turned around and grabbed Draco's shoulder looked him full in the eyes and all he did was stare back, his grey blue eyes enveloped her and his lips came crashing down on hers Draco backed Hermione into the corner of the shower and lifted her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips moving in absolute sync and breaking for air when needed, "Mud-blood" Draco panted "Vermin" she shot back. Draco took Hermione by her ass and pushed her up against the wall, "I know what you can get choked up on." He said with a grin Hermione turned and bent down to his dick. Just like before she gawked and then she started bobbing trying to fit all 9 ½ inches of amazement down her throat, "Ohhh Granger!" Draco moaned, "Yes ohhh YES!" Draco continued to moan in delight. Hermione stopped and Draco picked her up and lay her down on the shower floor, taking his tongue trailing from the top of Hermione's right breast all the way down to her wet pussy. Draco as if he were a pro started to make Hermione feel waves of complete pleasure, Hermione twisted her fingers in Draco's hair, "Oh Draco! OH DRACO!" and he pulled away looking like he was hungry. "DO IT!" Hermione yelled at him "Really?" He questioned "YES! NOW!" and then he plummeted into her, Hermione squealed in pain and delight "Slow, slow,slow,slow" she instructed him. So he did he went slow then a bit faster and a bit faster and a bit faster until they were going at a good normal speed. Draco picked up Hermione and stuck his cock in her and pushed her up against the wall, Hermione started riding him...hard. Hermione orgasmed all over Malfoy's cock, and Draco had to pull it out and orgasm into the drain, they then **truly** showered off and got ready for their day's. Hermione looked at him one more time as if he might disappear in the correct lighting, sensing her distress Draco turned and looked her over, this caused her to blush which gave him a slight throb in his groin, "I'm not going to leave you, not that often you shag your enemy, clean up get ready for class."

That night Hermione got back to the dorm early, she skipped the dinner and went straight to her bed got into her night clothing and lay in bed unable to sleep.

An hour later there was a knock on her door and then it is opened, "Granger?" Draco was looking for her, "She's not available leave a message.", "Granger get up, you skipped dinner, are you hungry?" Hermione was debating she was very hungry but she could not face him after what had happened earlier that day. "Granger?" "No I am not hungry." she said although her voice betrayed her and she caught scent of something that smelled amazing, "What is that?" She asked as she began to get up. "That is the smell of food that you missed at dinner." "No it usually doesn't smell so… mouth watering. What did you do to it?" "Ha ha, nothing I brought you food." _Strange…_ She thought, he is being kind. "What you bring food to all the girls you seduce?", "I seduced you? Ha the way I remember it you grabbed my shoulder and I could tell you what happened after that, but you may want to eat first, no wait, or you still choking on what I fed you this morning." He left the room laughing to himself. When he returned he was still giggling slightly but he had something with him something the she wanted, food. "Just set the food on the edge of the bed and leave." "What did you not like my joke?" He came closer, set the food down and sat next to her. "Hello there." He brushed the hair away from her face and turned her face towards his, her eyes stayed down, "Hello." His breath clouded her thoughts, "H-hi." She said looking into his grey blue eyes, and she melted like putty in his hands. "That a girl, come here." She moved closer to him then sat in his lap and just turned looking at him, then she took her index finger and traced from his chest to his stomach, she pushed him onto the bed and climbed in. Draco started to trace from her ear to her shoulder and back, Hermione turned so her back was facing him and she started to get choked up, "Hermione? What's wrong? Did I do something I'm sorry if I did." That was the first time that he was being generally nice to her. "Well yes and no. On the one hand a part of me craves you but then on the other hand I am scared of the way my friends would react if they knew…" She trailed off as Draco started to close his arms around her. "Right now for example I feel so safe, here, alone, with you." He whispered in her ear; "I crave you too, and as for the friends why would you tell them that you're having sex anyways?You see all is well you fret too much." Draco was right, Hermione was always fretting about this and that and now Draco! How was she going to do this? "I just want to stay here." Hermione told him. "Ok." Draco replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Oooooooo, things steam up between our naughty head girl and boy. (HINT: LOTS MORE LEMONS!)

Sorry this one is not that long but I am short on ideas so until next time


	3. more lemons?

They woke up late -it was a weekend- Hermione was up first so she ran got her towel her underwear and a ratty old t-shirt. Hermione hopped in the shower and about twenty minutes in Draco joined her, "Hello there." Draco said seductively. "Good morning." She replied with just as much enthusiasm, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and his lips came crashing down on hers and she pushed him over to the shower wall, taking her hand and dragging it from his collarbone to his cock. Draco started to moan lowly, growling seductively in her ear, causing tremors of pleasure to ripple through her body. Hermione tugged fast and then stopped, "Bad Idea Granger." Draco grinned devilishly, picking her up and turning her around he took both hands and ran them from Hermione's shoulders, over her tits all the way down to her pussy. Hermione moaned and inhaled a sharp breath of air, "mmm." she hummed "You like that don't you?" "Yes, soo much. Please more." Draco carefully inserted his two fingers up in her pussy. Hermione inhaled air fast and then moaned. Hermione reached for his face and he kissed her, Hermione quickly grabbed his cock and started jerking it fast, but as she did, Draco began to massage her pussy. Both of them were moaning and then Draco turned Hermione around to face him, she got down on the ground and spread her legs, Draco bent down, bent over top of her then very slowly he placed the tip of his dick right on the entrance of her pussy -tempting her- waiting for a reaction. "Draco put it in already." She said sounding demanding. "Is that what you really want?" Draco questioned, "Yess." Hermione moaned. With one quick thrust Draco shoved as much of him fit into her pussy, causing Hermione to immediately regret what she was begging for, "Faster!" She squealed, and then she orgasmed all over his cock. "Are you close?" she moaned, "Getting there." He panted "Then go faster!" She moaned again. When Draco picked up the pace Hermione came two more times and then Draco came. Leaving them panting and kissing then showering off.

Was it a good morning? If anyone has any comments about things to do for chapters to come

Again it was short but it will get longer... eventually.


	4. Quidditch

When Hermione got up she found a note next to her, she opened it and it said; Follow the clues and you'll find the treasure at the end… Closet of toys. With that Hermione was running to the broomstick closet. Hermione finally reached the closet, she saw a Nimbus 2001, _this had to be Draco's old broom…_ She grabbed the broom and turned it around, on the back folded in two was another ivory piece of parchment. Hermione opened the parchment it read; Where the stars are dim next to your beauty. _The astronomy tower!_ Hermione thought at once, with that she bolted to the astronomy tower.

After twelve more clues her final clue led Hermione to the quidditch boys change room and the slytherin lockers, because Draco was captain he got the biggest locker almost three times larger than the others, _just like…_ Hermione was letting her thoughts get dirty then she opened the locker in it was all of Draco's Quidditch robes and gear. On the slytherin crest there was another note; put on whatever is on the left side of the locker, Hermione grabbed Draco's chest protector and gauntletts slipped them on and then shrugged on his quidditch cloak, as soon as she had finished as she was instructed a moan came from behind somewhere hidden. Hermione couldn't find the source of the sound so she brushed it off, _probably just imagining it._ A shiver ran through her body, she felt so safe in Draco's cloak and before she knew what was going on a pair of strong arms clasped her and she was about to scream when the figure murmured in her ear; "Hello sexy. Mmm, you look so delicious…" Hermione was being held hostage by her boyfriend and had no way of speaking.

"What's that?" Draco whispered into her ear "Right, you can't talk, I know something you can do…" Hermione started to tremble, she got down on the ground on her hands and knees Draco's cloak was dragging across the floor and the chest plate was rubbing her nipples making them hard Draco caught the tail of the cloak and started to pull it off of Hermione. She was immediately frozen when the cloak was striped away, Draco slowly took off his trousers and curled his body up to Hermione's, his throbbing erection pressing up against her back. Hermione was shuddering with pleasure, her pussy was drenched, Draco was tracing the small of her neck to her jaw bone and back. "Mmmmm." Hermione hummed in delight, Draco turned Hermione around and started to suck on her nipple, while he massaged the other tit, then swapped. "Oh Draco!" Hermione moaned, Draco trailed his tongue down her stomach and right down the slit of her pussy. "Mmmm." Hermione moaned and Draco took two fingers and quickly shoved them in her pussy, getting her really, really wet. Hermione twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled his eyes up to hers, giving him a kiss, and tasting herself there in his mouth, "I love you." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione was shocked, Draco had just said I love you to her and hell she loved him back; "I love you too." She purred into the base of his throat. Then he entered her slowly and she did all the work, "Oh yes, right there." Draco had found Hermione's G-spot, "You mean right here?" he said as he thrust into that direct spot in her pussy. "Y-yes-s-s." She panted out as another ripple of pleasure rolled through her. Draco was just torturing her by thrusting into that exact precise spot, Hermione must've came at least three times, then Draco exploded in her. They lay there like that in the quidditch boys change room for a good half hour then Hermione got up cleaned herself up with a few quick wand waves and cleaned up Draco as well they walked back to the head girl and boy common room.


	5. Party time

Hermione was running to class, she had woken up a bit late. When she had gotten to her class her and Draco were putting up a front as if they still hated each other. In the potions class they were paired together, scowling at Draco, Hermione intentionally brushed her arm against his when she sat down and did the same with her leg, "Are you starting something you won't finish? That's agony for me and it's going to be too tempting for you." Draco whispered inaudible to the rest of the class. Hermione smirked Draco's smirk.

An hour into potions, Hermione used her wand to cast a spell that put a bubble of silence around her and Draco, then she started to walk her fingers up Draco's leg straight to his groin area, where she grabbed the amazing Malfoy jewels and fondled them as the boner began to spring up down the side of his pants. "Errrr." Draco fighting back a moan and groans, Hermione then unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers and trailed her finger up the side of his cock. Shudders ran through Draco's body, he fought every nerve in his body, Hermione then jerked him off, _revenge is sweet_ she thought with a smirk. Draco was squirming and sweating finally Hermione "dropped her pencil" and was "looking" for it, she took Draco's cock and started to suck the tip then moved down to the base of his dick, took her tongue and trailed all the way up the side of his dick and then put the whole thing in her mouth sucking up the pre-cum. Draco was clenching his teeth and he whispered "Can't hold it." Then he came in Hermione's mouth and she took it all not letting one drop fall on the floor, feeling the immediate release, Draco unclenched his jaw and relaxed then Hermione quickly fixed up her hair grabbed the pencil and sat back down in her chair.

Draco was plotting his revenge, if Hermione thought she could just get him off in potions with no consequence, well then was she ever in for it.

Hermione was in the library studying for the big transfiguration exam, she was on the final chapter of the book she was taking notes from when the librarian said it was time to leave. Hermione was just entering the head's common room to find a drunk and high Draco on the couch with some of his other slytherin friends, "Heyyy, itss Hermione shess back from the library!" Pansy said. "Heyy" said the other drunk slytherins. "Hi, guys you know you should be in your common room right?" "Ya, but Drac said that we should come here and play truth or dare!" _Of course he did_ Hermione thought, "Ya, and we had to wait for you whaht took ya soo long?" said a very drunk Daphne, "Well I was actually at the library." Hermione replied. "Let's get playing!" Draco said as he pulled out five small vials of veritaserum, "I say Hermione should go first!" Pansy exclaimed, "Okay um… Daphne truth or dare?" "Truth!" So Daphne put a few drops of veritaserum in her cup took a swig and then Hermione asked her question, "Have you had sex with someone in this room?" Daphne's smile was wiped of her face, "Yes." "Who?" Hermione questioned, "Pansy." The whole room was quiet. "Draco, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Ok I dare you to kiss one girl in this room, close your eyes turn in circles then the first girl you touch you have to make out with." "Ok!" So Blaise spun Draco around While Draco had his eyes shut then Draco started to walk he walked until he touched Hermione he opened his eyes and then made out with her while the other slytherin's oohed. Hermione blushed and then they continued the game.

After many more dares and truths, Hermione became intoxicated as well, it was Pansy's turn "Ok, ok Draco truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to shag Hermione on the couch." This was a dare that Draco was not expecting this dare nor was Hermione, "Unless you're too chicken." Pansy goaded him. Draco took Hermione's arm and pulled her over to the couch, then they started making out and during that Draco and Hermione undressed themselves, instead of having any foreplay Draco just thrust right into Hermione and they were moaning together. "That's gonna be awkward later." Pansy said to Daphne. Hermione came all over Draco and then Draco emptied himself into Hermione, panting and giggling at what they just did Draco fell asleep on top of Hermione and Hermione fell asleep with Draco still in her and on top of her.


	6. Revenge step 1

The next morning Draco woke up pulled out of Hermione (waking her in the process) and started to clean himself up, Hermione on the other hand was looking at him with a sad/seductive face, "Now don't do that, it's just a little to hard to resist." Draco said. Hermione grabbed his shirt and put it on, "Well I can't leave without that." Draco whined "Then you'll have to get it from me." Hermione said, gingerly holding Draco's tie between her teeth. Draco sauntered over to her pushing her down on the couch and kissed her, going from her jaw bone to her stomach and then slipping away his shirt from her body and kissed all the way back up to her mouth and stayed there for a while, then pulled away giving her a devilish yet pained look. "I have to go Hermione, you don't know how hard it is to not fuck you right now." Hermione turned red when he swore (this secretly turned her on a bit) "When will you be back?" She asked with sadness in her voice, "Noon." He replied, then he quickly put his hair into its normal messy pile, buttoned up his shirt got his pants on and left for practice.

Hermione was not the very patient kind of witch so she left and went to breakfast.

When Hermione got to the gryffindor table Ron started to bombard her with questions, forgetting that she couldn't always be in her amazing fantasy with Draco. "How would I answer that 'mione?" She hated being asked but she told him anyways.

Bored as she was Hermione went to moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she started reviewing her notes knowing that no one could come and bother her here. When she was done with studying her notes and finishing homework, it still had not gotten to noon, Damnit! she thought. Hermione was trying to pass the time but her mind just came right back to thinking about Draco, his toned body and his muscles but he was still slim instead of overly buff. Stop it! She caught herself again, she was going to need to do something to really pass the time.

When Hermione got to the library she found Ron bent over a book trying to soak in as much information as possible. "What are you reading?" Hermione questioned, "1000 spells and their magical uses." He replied. "For charms?" She inquired, "Yes." he said with a sigh.

After two hours of helping Ron study Harry popped in and Hermione let him take over with helping Ron, finally! Hermione thought with joy. It was noon and Hermione was slightly skipping in the halls just to get back to the head's common room. When she reached the portrait she ran in and knocked someone to the floor. "Are you ok?!" Hermione said alarmed at why anyone would be standing that close to the entrance of the dorm, "Yes I'm fine." Draco said soothingly. "Why so jumpy?" He said in a mock tone, knowing why she was so on edge. "No reason." She lied blushing deeply red caught in the lie. "You're a terrible liar you know." He said, taking her chin and turning it to face him, she looked up at him then she was swept off her feet.

"Shhh!" Draco told her, "mNIBFUygeuvhdiswhsl." Hermione was mumbling because Draco's hand was at her mouth, "Stop that we will be there soon he told her. As was promised they were wherever they were soon, they had reached the potion's closet. "Why have you taken me here?" Hermione questioned, "For this…" Draco said as he grabbed two potions from the top of the closet. Tilting Hermione's head back she took it all and then her head was swimming. "W-what h-h-have you given me." Hermione said slurring and stuttering over her words, well you have just taken two doses of a memory wiping potion, Hermione was mortified, WHAT IS HE DOING! a small part of her brain screamed but the other part just started to push everything into a small dark corner and that was all she remembered.

My my this is getting tricky and hot!

Sorry but you will have to wait for more I have been go go go recently,

and it shall leave you in a frenzy.

Any thing to say about it do not forget to write a review thx for the feed back! :)

-Dramioneluvr5l


	7. Revenge step 2 sort of

_Wake up!_ Hermione's mind screamed, _What happened?_ Hermione questioned. "Hello beautiful." Said someone above her, Draco's eyes were molten silver burning through Hermione, "The hell did you do!" Hermione demanded of him, "Nothing just revenge." He said with a very devilish smirk. _What is he up to?_ Hermione wondered, "Well whatever it was you have torn up all my clothing." She said picking up her shredded clothing and throwing it at him, "All part of the plan." Draco said still grinning a huge grin. Hermione looked around and saw nothing to wear out of the closet, "What time is it?" She asked him, "Well it is the middle of the day." He said with a huge smirk and giggles. Hermione was opening the door, she peeked through the crack of the door, and saw nobody, she quickly grabbed her shredded clothing and covered up as best she could and ran.

When Hermione got back to the heads common room she got in the shower. Thinking over what had happened, _What did he give me?_ She fretted over this and kept coming back to the same conclusion it was most likely some sort of drug used by muggles to paralyze your senses and leave your mind drowsy, like putting you too sleep but you black out entirely.

She was worried over nothing anyways Draco was probably messing with her trying to make her anxious. She ran into the dorm room and grabbed her cloak that was draped over the couch, she ran into her room and got changed into her school uniform (she was very late for class.)

"Miss, Granger" Snape said (as lazily as ever) "how grand of you to finally join us." Hermione hated this class, "Yes I was a bit late sleeping in" she lied, "hmmm" Snape mumbled something unintelligible.

When hermione sat down she looked across the class to find a fully dressed and well groomed Draco, " _What the hell?!_ " she thought, " _He was there this morning?_ " She just couldn't figure out what was going on.

When the class ended she went to the girls lavatory and washed her face with cold water, she felt a tingle near the lower end of her stomach, " _God, I need to stop thinking of Draco._ " She really did need to get her head back into school her marks were slipping from A's to B's and people were noticing.

At dinner that night, Hermione was surrounded by books and papers, Ron was rambling on about some stupid thing he thought he heard someone say (he was worse than the Patel's.)

Harry was looking at what books Hermione had gathered from the library, "Jeesh Hermione, you think you might be overdoing it just a bit?" Harry questioned, though it was true Hermione was almost covered in books, " No Harry, this is not 'overdoing it' I need to get my grades back up, no more distractions." She said, lingering on the 'no more distractions' part of her little rant.

When Hermione got up to leave Harry noticed she left a pile of books under the table, he brought them up too the Gryffindor common room and started to flip through a few, when he saw a note on one of the pages. It was folded neatly and in very neat script was written 'open me.' Harry thought that this was a bad idea this was Hermione's book and he should just return them. Unfortunately Harry was so curious that it got the better of him and he opened it, inside in the same script from the outside was written : 'Meet me in the tallest tower of hogwarts, you're a nerd you'll find it no problem. When you get here I can't wait to stick my-' "Oh my!" Harry said out loud. He was taken by surprise, " _Is this what she meant by 'distractions'?_ "

(Meanwhile)

Hermione got into the dorm and realized she couldn't find a few of the books she had earlier. She probably left them at dinner, " _No worries_ " she thought, " _Maybe Harry or Ron saw them and got them for me,_ " she was trying to convince herself they did " _Screw it I will run over and see if they got them._ " She got her wand and set out to the Gryffindor common room.

When she got to the portrait she said the password and inside she found Harry reading her books. "Harry, you have my books I see." Hermione must have startled him because he nearly jumped out of his own skin, "Oh, hi 'Mione, I didn't know you were coming over, if I knew I would have just given you them I mean… I found a note in one of your books and it was kind of disturbing and… Hermione who's fucking you?!" Harry blurted out. "Uh oh, what did you find in that book Harry?" Hermione questioned cautiously, "A gross note about stuffing you - Harry blushed - and rolling you places, and getting you to deepthroat things - he blushed again - and much more." Hermione could see the huge boner in his pants, she walked over and grabbed the note, she read through it. "Harry come on, let's go to this tower." With that they left the common room and went to the astronomy tower.

Oooooooo, I'm back biches! I have soooooo many new and awesome ideas, you are going to love the next few chapters. (warning you know: Soooooooo many new types of lemons and a secret about Ron is revealed because I haven't touched his character too much and now Harry knows so whats going to happen? Who knows, but I am back and ready to get writing you guys a fanfic you'll love.)

-Dramioneluvr5


	8. Who got revenge?

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the astronomy tower they found a very relaxed looking Draco leaning against the railing, not even phased that Harry had accompanied Hermione here, "Hermione you look sexy as ever." Draco said grabbing her by the lower back and kissing her. "Him! You're getting nailed by a ferret!" Harry exclaimed, "Potter don't judge you wanted to fuck the weasley girl." Draco retorted defending Hermione, Harry blushed and shut up.

"Anyways, I planted the paper in that book and knew that potter would take it, so now I have the two of you here… Hermione start taking Harry's clothes off. "What?" Hermione and Harry said at the same time, "You heard me, just trust me." Draco said.

Hermione walked over to Harry and took off his cloak then his shirt and pants until she reached his underwear, which she proceeded to take off with her teeth. Harry's dick stuck straight out.

Hermione stood up and Draco started to undress her while she undressed him, and as Draco did when Hermione was undressing Harry, Harry just watched. He was seeing Hermione in a way he had wanted to see her for a while, she was beautiful her two perfect breasts and her amazingly toned body. Harry saw Draco was also well built from quidditch (Harry was jealous that Draco had a bigger dick than him though.)

Hermione got down on her knees and started to suck Draco's cock, Draco started to moan softly and then he started to pull on Hermione's hair thrusting into her mouth. "Potter, get over here." Draco commanded, Harry walked over, Draco made Hermione deepthroat his cock then let her go, he grabbed Harry's dick and started to stroke it, "Harry I think this was a good idea" Hermione said seductively, as she started to caress his neck moving down to his dick. Draco let go of Harry's cock and Hermione started to blow him. Harry started to moan and he wanted to just fall limp with the pleasure he felt, then Draco took Harry's hand and made him stroke his cock.

Hermione got on her hands and knees and looked at Draco and he walked over to her and slid under her, whilst making a mattress appear. Harry walked over and he looked confused. "Please fuck me Harry" Hermione said, no begged. Harry pushed the head of his dick into the entrance of her pussy, he got a moan from Hermione in response. He continued to put the rest of his cock in, "Faster." Hermione commanded, so he started to fuck her faster, Draco got up and went behind Harry. "Draco what are you doing?" Harry asked nervous but unable to focus over the pleasure, "I'm fucking you" He whispered in Harry's ear, then Harry felt pressure between his hips.

Draco was fucking Harry and he was enjoying it, he came earlier but he just kept going and Harry put his dick in Hermione's ass and was enjoying the squirming and the moans of pleasure he got from her. Draco pulled out of Harry and he went and shoved his cock in Hermione's mouth, she was being fucked from both ends and she had climaxed so many times, her eyes were rolling backwards and she was moaning and squirming delightfully.

Harry and Draco switched spots but turned Hermione on her back, they were getting it from all angles, Hermione was demanding for faster and harder, but they were going as fast and as hard as they could, Draco used his secret weapon, Hermione started to feel vibrations deep in her cunt, she climaxed and then Harry did and Draco finished last.

They cleaned up their mess and went back to their dorm rooms, as if it was a normal night, but tension was high and they were all on edge about how tomorrow would go down.

oh my, tensions are high and everyone is on edge what next? Will Harry break off and tell someone, or does that someone already know? More tension. I'm thinking of doing a spin off less lemon's but still interesting, let me know what you think with your reviews

(P.S. Don't forget to Rate and Review)

-Dramioneluvr5


	9. Secrets, revelations and procrastination

Tomorrow had arrived all too quickly and nobody was ready, none the less they all got changed and ready for their days. Hermione tried to avoid any and all eye contact with Draco, because the truth was she felt a twinge of something, but it wasn't for Draco it was for Harry.

Draco was avoiding eye contact with Hermione, He wasn't feeling right, he would have to skip quidditch practice today. He was feeling very giddy but not in a good way, he was satisfied. Although he knew he wasn't he craved more… power.

Harry wasn't sitting with Hermione at all he asked Ron to sit with him in the library, every time he closed his eyes he was feeling up Hermione again, and he would get hard and then he would have to 'take care' of himself.

Nobody was ready for today. Ron walked to potions class with Harry, Hermione was trailing behind with the patel's and Draco was in his slytherin possy, it was almost like old times but there was a sexual tension in the air.

Draco glanced at Hermione who glanced at Harry, who was peeking at Ginny. It was a wreck and nobody wanted to talk to each other.

Hermione approached Draco and said "I think we should talk to Harry, last night was AMAZING but I think it changed us all and, I don't know if it was for the better."

"I totally agree" Draco said, "I say we meet in the great hall with him after curfew, ok?"

"Yes that sounds perfect." She said, " _He's inches away just, one, kiss…"_ NO!" She was hung up on him and she didn't know what to do.

(Later in charms class)

Hermione slipped a note to Harry;

Meet us after curfew in the great hall

-H & D

Harry was nervous as it was INclass and they weren't even talking to each other it was on paper. He didn't know if he was ready for OUTofclass and talking about it would give him a boner.

(Later at dinner)

The day was going by in chunks Draco couldn't really pay attention, he was focused on yesterday and how Hermione looked, she was like a slave and it was seducing, like looking at her as a sex slave was going to push him of the edge.

Draco was poking at his food, Hermione only knew this because she couldn't tear her gaze from his godly features. She was wanting him so bad, but she wanted Harry…

Harry was eating everything in sight, he was so nervous he was eating like ron at the feast on the first day. He was eating so he would stop thinking about the awful things he did yesterday and he knew he would never look at Hermione or Draco the same way, this was all his fault if he had just been a jerk and left the books under the table yesterday…

(Later in the head girl/boy common room)

Hermione was NOT going to that meeting and neither was Draco, she was going to seduce Draco and get him to stay here with her and just fuck all night, because it's not like NOT shagging is going to change anything. So Hermione got Draco's ties and she performed a tying spell and bound herself to Draco's bed frame, then she waited.

Draco was headed to his and Hermione's common room to get changed into something less flashy, he walked in and called for Hermione… No answer, he did it again, nothing. He went to her room and saw her clothing, one by one leading Draco to his bedroom where he found Hermione tied up and gagged… and naked.

Harry was walking to the great hall, but he heard a BANG and then some laughs " _That sounds like…_ " Then Harry walked into the broom closet to find...

Cliffhanger! Sorry I'm really cruel but I can't wait for the next chapter, also spinoff I can't tell you who it's about just yet because that would give stuff away but a hint it cedric isn't dead in the spinoff, but you didn't hear that from me!

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

I love feedback and suggestions.

-Dramioneluvr5


	10. Out in the open

He walked into the broom closet to find… Cedric and Ron?!

"What the bloody hell is going on Ron?"

"You don't need to know just go away and I will tell no one of the astronomy tower." Ron replied. "H-how do you know about th-that?" Harry questioned. Ron started "I was walking that night…"

(Flashback)

" _All I heard were quiet footsteps…_ " Ron was running to get back to the dormroom when he heard the footsteps, it was at least 2 people, but he couldn't see them, _Harry?_ He didn't know anyone else with an invisibility cloak. He followed the noise until the base of the astronomy tower when Harry and Hermione revealed themselves.

Ron thought that Harry and Hermione were going to the astronomy tower to shag, so he waited and when he was sure they were up there he tip toed up the stairs and was peering through the bars.

"Hermione you look sexy as ever." A voice like ice said from across the room, _Malfoy?!,_ "Him! You're getting nailed by a ferret!" Harry exclaimed, _so Harry wasn't shagging 'mione?_ , "Potter don't judge you wanted to fuck the weasley girl." Draco retorted defending Hermione, _Nasty! I can't believe that my best friend wants my baby sister… Just ughh!_

(End flash back)

"...And you know the rest" Ron ended. "So that's it, your black mailing me?" Harry inquired, "Not entirely, you have information on my uhrmm-romantic relations- so we are even." Ron explained.

Harry didn't like it, not one bit but, if Ron was nailing Cedric then that meant, well nothing but _what if he try's to fuck me? No he wouldn't he's my best friend that would make thing even WEIDER than they already are._ So with that Harry skipped going to the great hall and went to find Ginny.

"HARDER YES, Oh DRACO, Oh YES!" Hermione was so close to climax, "You want more you filthy mud-blood?" Draco said teasing her, "Yes please, RIGHT NOW!" She was very impatient, "What do you want?" Draco questioned, "YOU." She said wanting him to just do it and stop teasing her, "You have me now what do you want from me?" He said smirking, toying with her. "I want you to fuck my tight pussy, because I'm a NAUGHTY NAUGHTY girl." She said emphysizing on the word 'naughty'. He plunged into her and then did it again making her squirt and moan, "OHHHH DRACO YESS, RIGHT THERE!" She was moaning and squealing with delight.

Draco was starting to get a dark side when it came to shagging Hermione, she was acting all beggy and he wanted more than that he wanted to just entirely dominate her into doing what he wanted and he knew he was already sort-of doing that but he wanted binding and whips and maybe even chains…

Wow, so Ron's gay Harry is going to find ginny and Something might happen in Draco and Hermione's relationship. Everything is branching off, I might make Harry's into a spin off, and I already said that Ron and Cedric's was going to be a spin off so 2 spin off's and more chapters, until next time.

 **(P.s. I know this one was a bit short but the next few should be better)**

RATE AND REVIEW

Always wanting feedback

-Dramioneluvr5l


	11. Bringing it together,to break it apart

"Ginny? Ginny?" Harry couldn't find her, _Where could she be_ , he couldn't find her in the anywhere. She wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, or in the great hall, the astronomy tower, the quidditch pitch or in the girls loo (he was only peeking in.)

Ginny was alone in the room of requirement, she was crying. She was sad because she had heard a rumour about Hermione and Draco. Ginny had always had a secret crush on Draco and she never had a chance if the rumour was true.

Hermione had just woken up Draco had fallen asleep curled up around her, she found him really cute when he was a sleep. She got up and went to the sitting area, she was wearing Draco's robe because it made her feel safe she was going to run down to the great hall to get some coffee and or breakfast, but she was debating how hungry she was vs. how much she wanted to stay in Draco's robe.

"What are you doing?" Draco said in between yawns.

"I'm thinking about how hungry I am, contrary to how much I want to stay in your amazingly comfortable robe." Hermione said with a grin.

"Well, I could go get us breakfast. But then I would need my robe." Draco said putting both his hands on Hermione's hips looking down at her.

"Well, we don't want that now, do we?" Hermione said, Draco leaned in and kissed her. Not dominantly but with passion, she didn't kiss him back right away. "Something, wrong?" He asked.

"No." She said a bit too quickly, she went on her tiptoes to kiss him, he kissed her back but it wasn't as passionately as before.

(In the room of requirement)

Ginny saw the door reappear, she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and stood up. She got her wand out just in case, when Harry walked in she dropped her wand and ran to hug him. Harry had no idea what was going on, he hugged her back and she was crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry asked careful not to upset her further.

"Nothing, n-not anymore, now that y-your here." She said in between sobs.

"Shhh, shh, shhh. It's ok I'm here now." Harry said.

Well my, my this chapter was a bit wonky, if you want to find out about Ginny and Harry the spin off is almost ready. As for Hermione and Draco, I'm going to try to get them back on track. Harry is making this very difficult, but none the less.

Rate and review!

Always luv support!

-Dramioneluvr5


End file.
